Percy Jackson and the Titans Revenge
by The-REAL-leaders-of-Akatsuki
Summary: REPOST! Olympus has been saved and Percy thought for once he would get a break. Wrong, the titans are out for revenge and poison Percy. Now Percy's dying and it's up to Annabeth, Nico and Thalia to save him before it's too late. Post TLO, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's been a super long time, but I lost my password to my old account and ended up having to create a new one. I decided to repost this story due to all the positive reviews it had and I want to let you all know that it hasn't been abandoned. Chapter 8 should be up within the next few weeks but I will be juggling this with my Harry Potter fanfic and my A level. Hope you enjoy! **

I thought for once my life would be normal but of course life as a demigod is never that easy. I've recently defeated the titan lord Kronos so you think I deserve a break right. Wrong. My name is Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus you may have thought my story ended at the end of the 2nd titan war and I got the girl (which I did), that my life would go back to normality, well whatever normality you can get being a demigod. But if you've paid attention to Greek mythology class you've probably learnt that for heroes there is no such thing 'happy ending'.

At the end of the war not all the titans were defeated and got a one way ticket back to Tartarus. Some went into hiding and not even the gods can find them. This is the story where, for once, I don't have to be the hero, well mainly because I can't. The titans decided as for revenge for defeating Kronos they would poison me. Nice right. Well so why I'm busy well dying my friends are busy trying to find the cure so I don't have an unplanned visit to my uncle. So I might as well look on the bright side right, it looks like I'll miss that algebra exam.

Chapter 1

If you're a mortal dreams are usually good well expect if you have a nightmare. Well I'm not mortal and demigod dreams suck. I know I've said it before but it's true because there never just dreams, they have to be all prophetic and annoying. I know I sound all whiney but unless your also a demigod you have no idea what I'm talking about.

I dreamt I was on Olympus, but the sky was pitch black and rain was hammering down so I knew something was seriously wrong. I could hear arguing coming from the throne room so, naturally, I went to investigate. Inside I was shocked to see that the entire Olympian council was gathered, including Hestia and Hades. Hint number 2 that something is wrong since Hades was only supposed to be on Olympus during the winter solstice.

"What do you mean Zeus" my father shouted, he seemed angry for some reason and I wanted to find out what had him so worked up. When I looked around I saw similar expressions on all the Olympians.

"You heard me after the war we never managed to catch all the titans and send them back to Tartarus," Zeus said.

"Where exactly are you getting with this father?" Artemis asked.

"I mean the titans we never captured because they went into hiding immediately after the war, such as Krios, are rising again. We were foolish not to deal with them straight after the war and now they are out for revenge."

"Revenge on us?" Hermes asked

"No think" Athena started "We really didn't play an active part in the titans downfall, we were too preoccupied with Typhon. Think who fought in the war and defeated Kronos, that's who they want revenge on and they won't stop until they get it!"

"So you're saying our children are in danger?" Hermes asked and my blood ran cold. No one answered as they all knew the answer.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Aphrodite.

"I think we should start by…" Zeus started and I didn't hear the rest as a woke up, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. The titans are out for revenge, just my luck I thought. I looked around and saw that I was at home in my room, nothing to worry about. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and saw it was 1:24am. Great just great I thought and I have school tomorrow well I guess today.

I thought I was never going to get to sleep yet so I got up grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off. While I was splashing water on my face and thinking about my dream I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt all dizzy and light- headed. I rushed over to the toilet where I promptly puked my guts up. I remained like that for 5 minutes and started to feel better and the nauseating feeling went as quickly as it came. I wandered over to the sink to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out, anything to get rid of the taste of vomit in my mouth.

I changed into a clean pair of boxer shorts and slipped on a white cotton shirt. I decided to go into the kitchen to get a drink and found a can of coke I opened it and downed half the can when the nauseating feeling overcome me again. I knew wouldn't make it to the toilet and threw up in the kitchen sink. I was there for 10 minutes throwing up, only for the pain to lessen a little. I rinsed out the sink and made my way back to the bathroom where I remained for the next couple of hours to be on the safe side before I crawled back into bed. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 5:24. Oh my gods I have been up for 4 whole hours at least I can get another hour of sleep before school.

It felt as though I had barely shut my eyes when I heard my mom shouting "Percy Percy are you up yet, hurry up or your going to be late on your on your first day back" I looked at my alarm clock for the 3rd time that morning and it said 7:02. Great just great I thought as I climbed out of bed grabbed a pair of jeans and a sea green t-shirt. I ran to the bathroom again for the 3rd time that day and saw my reflection in the mirror and almost gasped.

I looked pale and clammy with dark circles under my eyes. My normally vibrant sea green eyes were dull. I stripped off my shirt but remained in my boxers as I stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast. Being a son of Poseidon, really has its perks like not getting wet unless I want to, which was really helpful when your running late for school.

I got out of the shower, quickly got changed and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror again and saw my face had a bit more colour to it but it was still really pale and my eyes looked less dull but still had bags under them. Strange, I thought normally water completely reenergised me like drinking 5 cups of black coffee. I'm probably just worried about the dream. I grabbed my lethal ball point pen riptide and slipped on my watch and grabbed my black school bag and ran into the kitchen. I looked at my watch and it said 7:26. Good if I left now I should make it to school on time. I grabbed the keys to my blue maserati spyder, which was a 16th birthday present from my Dad as I was about to leave when my mom caught sight of me.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie, Paul went on ahead so…" my mom stopped and really looked at me "Percy do you feel alright you look ever so pale?"

I could tell my mom was worried so I told her "I feel fine just didn't get that much sleep last night," it wasn't exactly lying but I just missed the detail as to why I was up half the night.

I could tell my mom didn't believe me then she said "Well if you didn't get much sleep maybe its best if you stay home today and I'll call Paul to pick up your timetable and stuff."

"No no, I told you I felt fine so I'll see you later mom" I said then walked out before my mom could stop me. As soon as I got out the door I felt that strange nauseating feeling and rushed to the nearest public toilets in the apartment block where I threw up again. I must've got food poisoning or something I thought, I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and made it ice cold then drank it all. I immediately started to feel better so ran down the stairs to my car and drove to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the nearest available space. I looked at my watch and it said 7:52, good I thought, enough time to get my timetable and get to homeroom which starts at eight. I entered and went to the office to collect my timetable and my locker number. I found my locker and dumped my PE kit in it along with my lunch. I pulled out my timetable and studied it.

Period 1 – Science, Mrs White

Period 2 – Algebra, Dr Boring

Period 3 – English, Mr Blofis

Period 4 - Lunch

Period 5 – Greek Mythology, Mr Riordan

Period 6 – PE, Miss Wills

"Great I have to wait until after lunch to do a class that I'll actually enjoy," I muttered to myself as the bell signalling the start of homeroom went. I looked at my timetable to see where my home is and saw it was in room 303 with Ms Rogers, so I headed there.

I took a seat at the back of the classroom by myself and tried to ignore the girls making googly eyes at me. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm considered to be one of the hottest guys at Goode, not that it mattered or I cared. The teacher started taking the register and I wasn't paying attention until one particular name.

"Sam Fitzgerald," the teacher said

"Here Miss."

"Thalia Grace," wait what last I checked Thalia was a hunter what was she doing here. "Thalia Grace," the teacher repeated.

"Here Miss sorry I'm late I'm new and don't know my way around," a girl said. Sure enough it was Thalia at my school, her black hair was spiked up and she was wearing skinny jeans and her death to Barbie t-shirt.

"That's alright dear everyone gets lost on their first day so why don't you go sit next to Percy" at my name Thalia's electric blue eyes lit up and she spotted at the back. "He's the one with black hair sitting at the back."

"Ok, thank you Miss," Thalia said sweetly, gods I didn't know Thalia could be sweet, than headed over and sat down in the seat next to me. She turned to look at me with a grin on her face and said "So Seaweed Brain bet you're surprised to see me." Then she looked at me properly and her smile faded and face creased with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thalia Grace" wait what last I checked Thalia was a hunter what was she doing here. "Thalia Grace" the teacher repeated._

_"Here Miss sorry I'm late I'm new and don't know my way around" a girl said. Sure enough it was Thalia at my school, her black hair was spiked up and she was wearing skinny jeans and her death to Barbie t-shirt._

_"That's alright dear everyone gets lost on their first day so why don't you go sit next to Percy" at my name Thalia's electric blue eyes lit up and she spotted at the back. "He's the one with black hair sitting at the back."_

_"Ok, thank you Miss" Thalia said sweetly, gods I didn't know Thalia could be sweet, than headed over and sat down in the seat next to me. She turned to look at me with a grin on her face and said "So Seaweed Brain bet you're surprised to see me." Then she looked at me properly and her smile faded and face creased with worry._

Chapter 2

"Gods Percy you look awful" Thalia said worry hinted in her voice.

"Wow Thals nice to see you too" I said my voice oozing sarcasm.

"I'm not joking kelp head, have you looked in a mirror today, I mean your hairs messier then usual, you have bags under your eyes and are really really pale, which is super unusual since you have naturally tan skin" I was surprised I didn't think I looked that bad and Thalia generally seemed worried. I thought about my dream last night and figured I should probably tell her.

"Listen pinecone face I feel fine and before you start the I know better thing I need to tell you something I had a rather unsettleing dream last night" That caught her attention.

"A dream wait a" she leaned in close and whispered "demigod dream.

I nodded and told her about it when I finished her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide with shock.

"Wait so the titans want revenge on us for defeating Kronos" Thalia whispered her voice panicky.

"Yup" I replied.

"This is not good"

"Really Thals I thought this was amazing" I said and you could practically see the sarcasm oozing off my voice.

"Percy this is not the time to be making jokes we have to tell Nico"

"Nico" I asked.

"Yea did I forget to mention that he's going to school here too" Thalia said.

"Well considering you haven't even told me why you are here"

"Oh quit your moaning, I'm here because Lady Artemis temporarily disbanded the hunters so Chiron thought it might be a good idea for me to go to school, and Nico wanted to come along for the ride."

"Meaning you forcibly dragged him here and forced him to enrol"

"Maybe"

"Your evil"

"C'mon I know your slow Perce but it's seriously taken you 3 years to figure that out"

"No I realised it the moment I met you after you felt out of your tree"

"Ha ha but anyways what lessons do you have" she said taking my timetable and comparing it to her own. "Awesome" she exclaimed "We have exactly the same classes"

For the rest of homeroom we talked about random stuff and Thalia explained that Lady Artemis needed some time to re group and find new hunters so she gave the hunters some time off. We were so busy talking that we barely noticed the bell go for first lesson.

Thalia and I headed to first period which was science and we took seats on the back bench. The teach Mrs White took the register and explained the experiment that we would be doing. I was trying to pay attention when suddenly I started to feel really warm. I started to sweat and looked over at Thalia to see if she felt the same way, but no she looked totally normal.

Thalia noticed me staring at her and I said "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here" my voice was strained and I wiped sweat off my brow.

"No it's just you, are you sure you're alright" Thalia asked worry creased in her voice and face.

"Yes I'm fine" I lied and Thalia knew it too. She shot me a glare that said I know better then looked back to whatever the teacher was saying.

"Yeah sure" she said as the teacher told us to get the equipment needed for the experiment from the side benches. "You stay here I'll get the stuff" Thalia got up and quickly grabbed the stuff and started the experiment, which was good because my mine had gone all fuzzy and I couldn't concentrate. Thalia did the experiment pretty much by herself and kept shooting me worried glances. I didn't realise that Thalia had been trying to get my attention until she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Seaweed brain" she was saying.

That shook me out of my daze and I looked over at her and smiled sheepishly "Sorry Thals didn't here you, what do you need".

"I was asking if you could go get another beaker of water for the experiment."

"Oh yea sure" I said starting to get up but Thalia stopped me.

"Are you sure you're alright Percy because you really don't look it"

"Yes Thals I feel good enough to take on a whole horde of hellhounds" I smiled at the end to help prove my point and Thalia laughed.

"Seriously Percy don't you know names have power" she laughed but still didn't believe me.

"You know you're starting to sound like Annabeth"

"Gasp I don't go around sprouting random architecture facts every 5 minutes"

"I suppose I better go get that water" I said laughing and so was Thalia, while our teacher was shooting us annoyed glances, not that I cared. I got up and everything went wrong. That nauseating feeling came back suddenly and my stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. I felt as though someone had just cranked the temperature up by about 100 degrees. I felt sweat start to pour down my face. My knees bucked and I would've been eating the classroom floor if Thalia hadn't grabbed my arm and supported weight. My head was spinning and everything seemed fuzzy like a TV with bad reception. I vaguely remember the teacher scuttling over and Thalia shouting my name several times before everything faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I suppose I better go get that water" I said laughing and so was Thalia, while our teacher was shooting us annoyed glances, not that I cared. I got up and everything went wrong. That nauseating feeling came back suddenly and my stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. I felt as though someone had just cranked the temperature up by about 100 degrees. I felt sweat start to pour down my face. My knees bucked and I would've been eating the classroom floor if Thalia hadn't grabbed my arm and supported weight. My head was spinning and everything seemed fuzzy like a TV with bad reception. I vaguely remember the teacher scuttling over and Thalia shouting my name several times before everything faded into darkness._

Chapter 3

I didn't know how much time had passed since I blacked out all I heard were two familiar voices talking in hushed tones next to me. The fist voice said "What the Hades happened", it was obviously a male voice and I knew it from somewhere I just couldn't pin point where.

"Language Nico" The second voice, a girl, said.

"Greek Thalia" so it was Nico and Thalia talking, I'm guessing about me passing out great just great, I'm willing to bet they're going to interrogate me when I open my eyes.

"Shut up Corpse Breath, and I have no clue what happened one minute Percy and I were talking and laughing, the next he got up to get something and then his knees buckled and he blacked out"

"Thalia shut up a minute"

"What I was just answering your question" I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"No not because of that Percy just stirred in his sleep I think he's waking up. Hey Perce can you hear us"

"Yea Kelp Head open your eyes already" I figured I should probably do what they want. I opened my eyes surprised to find them really heavy, and was blinded by light pouring in through a nearby window. I blinked and my eyes adjusted to the light but everything was still fuzzy. I blinked a few more times and my vision cleared and I looked over at Thalia and Nico who both had worried expressions on their faces.

"So guys what's up" I asked trying to lighten the mood, key word being trying.

"What's up? Olympus is what's up Percy but what the heck happened back there and don't just say nothing because it most certainly wasn't" Thalia said.

"Yeah Perce you had us both worried, why didn't you tell anyone you had a fever" Nico said a lot kinder than Thalia then again we all Know Thalia has anger issues.

"I have a fever?" I asked and both Nico and Thalia nodded "Okay well I didn't know that. As for what happened in the classroom I have no clue. I felt fine one minute then everything went blurry next thing I know I'm waking up in here" I told them true fully then looked round and took in my surroundings, "actually where is here" I asked and Thalia and Nico being the good friends they are laughed at me. Nice, I know I could be seriously ill and they are laughing at me. But at that moment in time I didn't know how right I was.

"Sorry Perce but you have got to admit that it's kinda funny" Nico said composing himself as did Thalia.

"Not from my point of view" I muttered but obviously this just gained more laughter.

It took a couple of minutes for them to regain their composure again then Thalia said "You're in Goode's infirmary and since lunch has just ended I'd say you've probably been out about 3 hours. Paul was going to take you home but there wouldn't have been anyone there to keep an eye on you so decided it was best to stay you here."

"Great so I need someone to keep an eye on me now" I complained.

"Well considering your running a very high fever, yes you do need to be baby sat" Thalia said with a look of worry flickering across her face.

"I'm fine Thals you don't need to worry" I said trying to reassure her.

"Funny you said that earlier you know about 5 seconds before you passed out" Thalia said sarcastically with a hint of worry in her voice. Gods they needed to stop worrying I only passed, it's not the first time that has happened. Then the bell went off signalling the start of 5th lesson. Nico and Thalia shared a look.

"I get it you guys need to get to lesson" I said sighing.

"Why'd you have to remind us you know Percy your lucky, because you're sick you get to miss all these suckish lessons unlike us" Nico complained then getting hit on the arm by Thalia. "Hey what'd you do that for" He shut up after a glare from Thalia.

"We'll see you later Percy just get some rest and feel better soon" Thalia said and leant down to give me a quick hug before dragging Nico out of the room and off to class. I had to laugh when Nico looked at me and mouthed help. As they were going out the door a middle aged woman, who I assumed was the school nurse entered the room. She looked over and saw me awake and came over.

"How are you feeling and I'm guessing your 2 friends told you what happened." I nodded and she put her hand to my forehead. "Your still burning up. Try to get some sleep dear because sometimes a good nights sleep is the best medicine." I was about to protest when I realised how tired I felt and felt my eyelids start to droop. That is weird I've not even been awake 10 minutes. "Is there anything you need dear before I go again" she asked me.

"Um could you get me a glass of water please" I asked, she smiled at me and left to get me one. She came back with a jug of water and a glass. She poured water into the before handing it to me and placing the jug on the bedside table. I drunk the water a felt slightly better, I placed the glass on the table and relaxed back into the pillows and my eyes closed almost instantaneously. I felt a cool cloth being placed on my forehead before I slipped out of consciousness.

"Percy Percy" I heard a soft voice say and I forced open my heavy eyes. My vision was blurry but I could make out that I was still in the schools infirmary. My vision cleared and my eyes focused on a pretty girl with hair that fell in perfect blonde curls and eyes as grey as stromclouds. As I looked at her I felt my cheeks go red, and it wasn't because of the fever.

"Annabeth what are you doing here" I asked.

Her face fell "What don't you want me here seaweed brain"

"No no I do" I said hurriedly then blushed even more when she burst out laughing. "You know wise girl it's not very nice to tease a sick person"

"I know Seaweed Brain I'm here because we were going out tonight." I nodded, "Paul rang me to say that you had passed out at school and were sick so you wouldn't be able to, so I said I'd come and see you anyway" she smiled at me before continuing "So how are you feeling Seaweed Brain you were absolutely fine yesterday morning"

"I feel ok I guess just a little tired and light- headed" I confessed, but Annabeth had a point I was absolutely fine yesterday morning when we went out for breakfast. Maybe it's just food poisoning from that restaurant. Yeah probably just that. Wait a minute, can food poisoning even cause you to have a fever, oh I don't know.

"Earth to Percy hey is anyone home" Annabeth was asking me, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I apologised to her.

"Gasp you can actually think, you learn something new every day" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny wise girl anyways what's the time"

"Um let me see" she said "2:58, school finishes a 3 right" I nodded and suddenly my vision went all blurry. I tried blinking a few times but it didn't make much difference. Annabeth seemed to notice something was wrong. "Hey are you okay, do you need anything"

"Can you get me a glass of water" she got up and got me the drink, handed it to me and sat back down next to me. When she handed me the glass I thought I was going to drop it but thankfully I managed to steady my hand. I lifted the glass shakily to my lips and drunk half of it immediately and started to feel better I finished the rest of the glass and asked Annabeth if she could get me a refill and she obliged. She was just coming back when Nico and Thalia entered the room.

"Gods I hate school I think it's actually the living Tartarus" Nico complained to Thalia as they walked through the door.

Thalia ignored him and said "Hey Annie what are you doing here"

"I don't start back at school till Wednesday but I had to go to sign in today, I was going to go out with Percy tonight but Paul called and said he was ill so I decided to stop by" Annabeth said walking over to me and handing me the water which I took a sip from.

"Oh Percy Paul has to go to a meeting at work so we offered to take you home and keep an eye on you till Sally finishes work at 5, so you better hand your car keys over." Thalia said.

I finished the last of the water and sighed "There in the inside pocket on my school bag". Thalia, Annabeth and Nico looked at me strangely. "What" I asked them.

"You just said Thalia could drive your car and didn't even argue" Annabeth answered.

"Well you're not exactly gonna let me drive now are you" I said, I didn't the point wasting energy arguing when I'd knew I'd lose.

"In your condition no way, I think I'd feel safer with Nico driving" Thalia said grabbing the keys out of my bag and then picked my bag up and chucked over her shoulder. "So shall we go" We all nodded. Annabeth helped me up and my knees buckled almost immediately. Thankfully Annabeth put her arm around my waist for support. Once I managed to steady myself we headed out to the car park with me leaning on Annabeth slightly for support. I could walk by myself, but because I was light- headed due to the fever I kept stumbling, so leaning on Annabeth for support was just easier.

Once we reached my car, Annabeth helped me into the backseat then sat next to me while Nico and Thalia took the front seats. As soon as I was in my seat I slumped back and my eyelids felt heavy. Gods why was I so tired all I did was walk from the infirmary to the parking lot, and yet I felt as though I'd ran a marathon. I didn't bother to fight it and before Thalia had even pulled out the gates I was out for the count.

I was woke by some shaking my shoulder. "Seaweed Brain we're here" Annabeth said. I opened my eyes and somehow I'd ended up sleeping on Annabeth's shoulder. I felt to sick to even be bothered by it and sat upright. I realised Thalia and Nico were already out so I opened the door and Nico helped me out and helped me walk in.

"I vote we take the lift because somehow I don't think Percy will manage the stairs" Nico said and we all nodded in agreement. Nico helped me in and out the lift. When we got to my apartment Thalia used my key to unlock the door and let us in. Thalia and Annabeth disappeared into the kitchen and Nico helped me to my room and over to my bed, where I flopped down and was slipping under the irresistible waves of sleep before Nico was even out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was woke by some shaking my shoulder. "Seaweed Brain we're here" Annabeth said. I opened my eyes and somehow I'd ended up sleeping on Annabeth's shoulder. I felt to sick to even be bothered by it and sat upright. I realised Thalia and Nico were already out so I opened the door and Nico helped me out and helped me walk in._

_"I vote we take the lift because somehow I don't think Percy will manage the stairs" Nico said and we all nodded in agreement. Nico helped me in and out the lift. When we got to my apartment Thalia used my key to unlock the door and let us in. Thalia and Annabeth disappeared into the kitchen and Nico helped me to my room and over to my bed, where I flopped down and was slipping under the irresistible waves of sleep before Nico was even out the room._

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and my room was dark. Everything came rushing back to me, I was still fully clothed thankfully and someone had put my quilt over me. On my forehead was a cool damp cloth, I'm guessing to bring my fever down. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it said 7:43. I heard voices coming from the living area.

"Are you sure you don't mind Annabeth" a voice said, which I assumed was my mom.

"It's no trouble Sally really, so go out and enjoy yourself with Paul"

"Thank you so we'll be back around 10 and make yourself at home" my mother said.

"Bye Sally, Bye Paul" Annabeth said and I heard the slamming of a door so I assumed my parents had left. I heard footsteps come across the hall and the door to my room opened and Annabeth walked in. "Hey Seaweed Brain I didn't realise you were awake" she said walking over to me and removing the cloth on my forehead.

"I only woke up a minute ago, so what'd I miss while I was out of it" I asked her and she sat down next to me on my bed. She placed her hand on my forehead then moved her hand to caress my cheek. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and realised she was doing the same. We stayed like that for a few moments then broke the connection, both blushing. "Annabeth what are you doing" I asked her as she got up to grab something from the table in my room.

"Getting the thermometer" she replied then came back to my bedside.

"Why" I asked stupidly, sitting up slowly.

"Um let me think, to see if your fevers gone down" she said "So open wide" she continued in a voice like she was talking to a 3 year old. I decided to be stubborn and shook my head. "C'mon Seaweed Brain we can do this the easy way or the hard way". I kept my mouth clamped shut and she sighed, "Hard way it is", then before I could react she gently prodded the small of my back and I felt a thousand volts of electricity course through my body. My mouth opened in shock and Annabeth used this moment to stuff the thermometer in my mouth. As soon as it beeped I removed it and Annabeth snatched it out of my hands "38.6 degrees" she read aloud. Now I know I'm no expert but I know that is pretty high. She shot me a worried glance and once again the dizziness overcame me.

I placed my head in my hands and groaned. Annabeth looked over and pushed me back onto the pillows. "Get some sleep Seaweed Brain, and don't say you don't need it because I know for a fact you do". Annabeth smiled triumphantly and I sunk back further into the pillows cool softness. Annabeth left the room and came back a minute later and placed a cool damp cloth on my forehead.

I felt my eyes starting to close and mumbled "Good night wise girl"

"Sweet dreams Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said kissing my cheek and tucking in the blankets around me like a mother does for her child. Then I heard her get up quietly before leaving my room and softly shutting the door, before I slipped into blackness.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Percy closed his eyes I placed a cool cloth on his forehead to help bring down his fever and tucked the blankets in around him. I couldn't deny how worried I was and left the room and quietly shut the door so I didn't disturb him. I didn't understand how he could become so ill in such a short period of time it just didn't make sense. I wandered into to kitchen and grabbed a can of coke and sat on the sofa. I switched on the TV to see if anything good was on, I had the apartment tp myself as I told Paul and Sally to go and use the dinner reservations we made so it didn't go to waste. She didn't want to but I assured her that I would look after Percy and she invited me to stay until Wednesday when my school term started. I agreed and it meant I would be able to look after Percy tomorrow while her and Paul were at work.

Since I had nothing to do I got out my plans for Olympus and got to work on them. I didn't realise how much time had passed until my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sally. "Hey Sally, what's the matter I said"

"Hello Annabeth, Paul and I got caught up on the other side of NY so we're going to stay in a hotel for the night and we'll be back at about 7am. Is that alright"

"Yeah that's fine Sally, I'll see you in the morning"

"One thing Annabeth, how's Percy"

"No change really, but I'm sure he'll get better soon" I said this to reassure myself as much as Sally.

"Ok bye dear"

"Bye Sally" I said before hanging up the phone. I looked at the clock and it said 10:30, whoa how did it get so late I thought. I decided to check up on Percy one last time before I went to bed. I put my plans for Olympus away and went into Percy's room and what I saw made me feel sick. I ran over to his bed and saw he was sweating and shivering like mad. His breathing was fast and irregular and he was mumbling in his sleep. I placed my hand on his fore head and found out he was burning up. I grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth. When it beeped I took it out and examined it. "39.5" I gasped, ok this is not good and how the hell did his fever spike that high in the space of a couple hours it just didn't seem logical.

I then paid attention to what he was mumbling "Annabeth…. Annabeth… don't go …. Annabeth …. Come ….back." I saw that his sweat had not only soaked through his clothes, but the blankets covering him to. I decided it was best to wake him up.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Percy wake up" He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up, I tried again and shook his shoulder harder. "C'mon Percy wake up" He opened his eyes, blinked a few times before he focused on me.

"Annabeth" he mumbled and even that looked like a huge effort for him.

"C'mon Seaweed brain you need to change out of your wet clothes" I said as he looked like he was about to drift off again.

"O….kaay" he mumbled and I pulled him up into a sitting position and out of bed. I grabbed some a white t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms for him to change into. I grabbed his blankets and sheets of the bed and went to get dry ones.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said then kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

**Percy's POV**

I dreamt me I was on Mt Olympus during the titan war with Thalia, Grover and Annabeth. We were running along the broken bridge and Thalia, Grover and I managed to jump the hole. I knew what was going to happen and turned around to grab Annabeth as she started to fall, but I was too late and she fell. "No Annabeth" I shouted. I heard a familiar voice calling my name and felt myself start to be shook awake.

I opened my eyes and my head felt light and fuzzy. My face felt very warm but my body felt freezing and I could feel myself shivering. I was also sweating like crazy and my clothes, sheets and blankets were soaked through, embarrassing right. I blinked a few times and focused a girl sitting a my bed looking at me worried. This fever really must be getting to me as it took a few moments for me to recognise Annabeth. I opened my mouth and managed to mutter "Annabeth", but even that was hard work.

I started to drift off again and Annabeth said "C'mon Seaweed brain you need to change out of your wet clothes". I guess she had a point, even I knew that sweat soaked clothes wouldn't do me any good. She leaned down and pulled me into a sitting position then helped me up off my bed. She went into my clothes draw and pulled out a top and pyjama bottoms. She then stripped all the covers off my bed.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

As soon as she was out the door my knees buckled and I collapsed on my mattress. I grabbed my clothes and tried to get change. My fingers fumbled trying to undo the buttons on my jeans and it took me a couple of minutes to actually get them off. I pulled on my pyjama bottoms and tried to pull of my t-shirt but it was soaked with sweat and stuck to my skin. After a few minutes of struggling I managed to get it off but by that time my felt really fuzzy and my vision went all blurry. I groaned and placed my head in my hands and Annabeth re-entered the room with the dry sheets. She saw the state I was in, dropped the sheets and rushed over to my side.

"Oh my gods Percy are you alright" She asked sounding worried, I lifted my head to look at her face and her grey eyes were wide with worry. Gods I must look pretty pathetic for her to give me that look.

I sighed and said sarcastically "Do I look alright?"

"This isn't the time for sarcasm Seaweed Brain" she said her face flickering with annoyance which disappeared quickly when I started shivering, and I realised I was still shirtless. Annabeth seemed to notice this for the first time and blushed, while I felt too sick to really care. "Here let me help you put your shirt on" she said, gods this is so embarrassing. I mean the saviour of Olympus can't even put on a t- shirt by himself.

After she helped me put it on I mumbled "Ummm thanks", and Annabeth just smiled at me before putting the dry sheets on my bed. Once they were on she fluffed the pillows then slipped a gel ice pack in side them, she then helped me onto the bed and I flopped back onto the pillows relaxing into their cool softness. Annabeth picked up the blankets, placed them on me and tucked them in. "Thanks" I mumbled my eyes starting to close, "Annabeth… stay…. Here"

"Ok Seaweed Brain I promise" she said kissing my forehead before I drifted off into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

A_fter she helped me put it on I mumbled "Ummm thanks", and Annabeth just smiled at me before putting the dry sheets on my bed. Once they were on she fluffed the pillows then slipped a gel ice pack in side them, she then helped me onto the bed and I flopped back onto the pillows relaxing into their cool softness. Annabeth picked up the blankets, placed them on me and tucked them in. "Thanks" I mumbled my eyes starting to close, "Annabeth… stay…. Here"_

_"Ok Seaweed Brain I promise" she said kissing my forehead before I drifted off into blackness._

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and heard someone in my room. I blinked to clear my vision and saw Annabeth had fallen asleep in a chair, her head resting on my bed. I looked up and saw my mom in my room and she came over when she noticed I was awake. "How do you feel Sweetie" my mother asked pushing my hair off my sweaty forehead. "You're still burning up and you're shivering. I'll go get you another blanket" She sighed and I relaxed into the pillows. As she closed the door I looked over at the alarm clock, 7:25, if I weren't sick I'd be leaving for school and I imagine Paul's already there. I'm guessing my mom was just checking in quickly in on me before heading to the candy store. My mom came back in and tucked the blanket in around me and Annabeth woke up. "Morning Annabeth" my mother said.

"Good morning Sally did you have a nice night out" She asked getting up and stretching.

"It was lovely thank you, now I have to go to work. So I'll see you both tonight and Annabeth I'll ring your boarding school to say you'll be back in the morning." My mother said then kissed my forehead and gave Annabeth a hug and left. Annabeth turned to me and frowned.

"Gods Seaweed Brain you look awful, I mean if you get any paler you'll be the same colour as your white bed sheets" she said sounding worried.

"You're so nice you know that Annabeth" this made her laugh and she grabbed the thermometer and I let her put in my mouth. After last night I'd decided it was best not to argue, when it beeped Annabeth removed it and read it aloud, 39.3 (102.7).

Annabeth sighed "At least it's gone down slightly I guess" she turned to me "Is there anything you want?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?" I asked I mean my throat felt like a scorpion had used it for a nest. She nodded then left to get the drink. I felt bad that Annabeth was spending her last few days of freedom looking after me. Then I thought of Nico and Thalia at school, it was unfair because it would be the ideal way to spend some time with them before Thalia had to rejoin the hunt. While I was deep in thought Annabeth re-entered the room with the glass of water. I sat up and slumped against my bed's headrest and Annabeth helped me lift the drink to my mouth because my hand was so unsteady. I finished the drink and Annabeth helped me lie back down.

"Get some more sleep and hopefully your fever will drop" she told, well ordered me and my last conscious thought was of Annabeth lightly kissing my cheek.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's fever may have dropped slightly but if anything he looked worse than before, and that worried me big time. After Percy fell back to sleep I decided to leave him be and wandered into the kitchen to get something for breakfast and I realised I'd missed dinner last night. I saw some waffles on a plate with a note next to them.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I left these for you to have as breakfast help yourself to whatever you need and I'll see you tonight._

_Love Sally_

I smiled and placed the plate of waffles in the microwave to warm up and grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge. I took my food into the living room turned on the TV and watched some cartoons that were on. I went out into the kitchen to wash up when an iris message appeared next to me. I looked to see who it was from and was shocked to see my mother Athena.

"Mom" I gasped "What do you want?"

"We need you to come up to Olympus to show your plans for the new throne room" she looked me in the eyes and saw the expression on my face. "You have completed them, have you not?"

I hastily nodded then said "Of course there ready it's just…" I trailed off not sure what to say about Percy.

"It's just what Annabeth" my mother asked me sternly.

I took a deep breath then sighed "Well Percy's ill so I told Sally that I would keep an eye on him today"

"Well you won't be gone long I'm sure the sea spawn will be fine for a few hours by himself"

"Mom a) I promised Sally I'd look after him and b) Percy's running a pretty high fever so I don't think it would be wise to leave him on his own" I said not backing down.

My mother sighed in defeat "Fine, but I think I've found an answer to our problems. POSIEDON." My mother yelled the last word.

"What do you want Athena" Poseidon said then saw me "Hello Annabeth"

I smiled and replied "Hello Lord Poseidon"

"Enough of the small talk" my mother said "Young Perseus is ill and Annabeth told Sally that she would look after him, but we need her up on Olympus for a few hours to show some of her new plans for Olympus. She doesn't want to leave your son uncared for so could you go and look after him for a little while"

Poseidon's expression turned from annoyance at being called to worry for Percy. "Of course I will. Annabeth get your stuff together I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Poseidon rushed off.

"See you later Annabeth" my mother said before swiping her hand through the message. I quickly changed clothes and brushed my teeth. I pulled my blonde curls into a pony tail before rushing out and arranging my plans. I decided not to disturb Percy as he needed rest and was ready when Poseidon teleported into the apartment. I bowed and said goodbye, told him Percy was in his room before leaving for Olympus.

**Poseidon's POV**

My son was sick. This was not good, I'm just hoping and praying it's not what I think it is. I sorted out everything on Olympus quickly before teleporting to Percy's apartment. Annabeth was ready and waiting to go, when I entered Annabeth said goodbye and left.

I went straight to Percy's room opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. I stood there for a few moments just staring at the frail form of my son then slowly made my way to his side. I looked down at him closely and saw just how sick he was. His normally tan skin was so pale it matched the sheets he was laying on. His eyes had dark black smudges under them and his cheeks had a slight reddish tint. His face was scrunched up in pain. He was sweating like mad and shivering despite being bundled up in 3 blankets. I placed my hand on his forehead and it felt burning hot and his breathing was fast and ragged. I felt sick myself seeing my son so frail and weak and knew it must be killing Annabeth too.

I noticed that his sweat had soaked through his clothes and sheets, so I snapped my fingers and made it evaporate, after all sweat is just water. I snapped my fingers again and I made a sea green blanket materialise over Percy. I tucked it in around him to help keep to cold out and was relieved to see his shivering cease. I then saw a bowl of water on the side with cloth inside it. I felt the water and it was warm, so I cooled it down then placed the cloth on Percy's forehead. I controlled the water cool Percy's fever, and saw his face visibly relax. I sighed in relief then decided to leave him in peace for a little while.

I went in and checked on Percy an hour later. He still looked really sickly but more comfortable than he did earlier. I placed my hand on his forehead, it didn't feel quite as hot as earlier and he was still sweating. When I removed my hand he stirred in his sleep and I smiled at him warmly as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then he focused on me. His eyes looked as though they did a double take and he stuttered "D….ad….. is… it rea…ly….. you?" He then shot upright and I gasped in shock. Percy then placed his head in his hands and groaned. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently pushed back so he was lying down again.

"Yes son, it is me and just relax otherwise you'll never get better" I said worried. The way he reacted shocked me and made my blood run cold. I had an idea of what was wrong with Percy; I was just hoping and praying I was incorrect.

"What…. Are ….. you….. do….ing….here" Percy mumbled. I felt so bad for him, he could barely even string sentences together.

"Annabeth had to go to Olympus for a few hours so I came to keep an on you while she was gone. Now Percy I need to ask you to answer a question, when did you start feeling sick." I asked him and just hoped it wasn't what I thought.

"Sun….daaaay niiight" His words slurred together and he started to drift of to sleep again.

"Okay son just get back to sleep" I smiled at him and within seconds he was fast asleep. That had just confirmed my suspicions. Nobody, especially demigods, got this ill this fast. It confirmed my doubts that the titans indeed have started to get their revenge. Why didn't I think sooner that Percy would be the first to feel their wrath, and since he has the curse of Achilles this was the only way. I needed to get back to Olympus to inform the council, and speak to Sally about moving Percy to Camp Half Blood before his condition deteriorates anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why didn't I think sooner that Percy would be the first to feel their wrath, and since he has the curse of Achilles this was the only way. I needed to get back to Olympus to inform the council, and speak to Sally about moving Percy to Camp Half Blood before his condition deteriorates anymore._

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

I finished on Olympus as quick as possible so I could get back to Percy. As I was getting out of the taxi outside the apartment I had a quick peek at the time, 2:30. I got to the door and heard a voice call my name. I looked to see wear it came from and saw Thalia and Nico running towards me.

"Shouldn't you both still be in school" I asked when they reached me.

"Yes, but it was really suckish so we decided to come visit Percy" Thalia said. I sighed and entered the building closely followed them. "So Annie" Thalia said "I assumed you'd be glued to Percy's bedside, nursing him back to health" I glared at her and she shut up. I immediately felt bad; I shouldn't be taking it out on her just because I'm worried for Percy. I really didn't want to go to Olympus today but my mother insisted. Thalia and Nico noticed my silence. "Annie what's the matter" at the sound of Thalia's worried voice I felt my eyes start to water. No I wouldn't cry I couldn't cry and yep you guessed it I was crying. I felt so embarrassed me, Annabeth Chase crying, I felt pathetic. I felt Thalia's arms wrap around me and she spoke soothing words.

It took a few minutes for me to compose myself and Thalia stood their holding me and Nico just stood there unsure of what to do. "Thanks Thalia" I said wiping my eyes.

"It's no problem but why did you just start like that?"

"It's just Percy doesn't seem to be getting any better, just a whole lot worse" I said sobbing again.

"Shush shush Annabeth, Percy will be fine, you'll see so come on we better head on up to his apartment" Thalia said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the lift. Nico closely followed. I explained that I needed to go to Olympus and that Poseidon came to keep an eye on Percy. By the time we reached Percy's apartment I'd finished explaining I unlocked the door, and we entered. I saw that Poseidon was in the living room I bowed to him, as did Nico and Thalia.

"Hello Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. I guess I better get back to Olympus to make sure nothing dreadful has happened" he smiled at us but it was strained and didn't reach his eyes, it was obvious he was worried for Percy. He disappeared leaving a lingering smell of the sea. I put my stuff down and went to go see Percy while Nico and Thalia went to get themselves drinks. I entered his room and went over to his bed. As I came over he stirred in his sleep.

"Hey Percy" I said wiping his hair off his sweaty forehead. He blinked sleepily and it took a few moments for him to focus on me.

"Hey Ann….a…be…th" he mumbled struggling to pronounce my long name. He started to sit up but I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently held him down.

"Stay down, getting up won't do you any good." He sighed in defeat and sunk back into his pillows. I hated seeing him so weak, so breakable. I mean he had the curse of Achilles he shouldn't look breakable. I had never seen him so weak and helpless before, even after he was stung by that pit scorpion or even in the war when he looked ready to drop at any moment. It wasn't right. "Thalia and Nico are here" I said changing the topic.

"Is school al…ready o…ver" he mumbled then broke in to a fit of coughs. I looked at him worriedly. After he finished coughing he looked paler then before, which I wasn't sure was possible, he was gasping for breath and his forehead was cover in a new layer of sweat. When he was still doubled over a minute later struggling to breathe, I felt his pulse and found out that his heart was beating double time. I ran out the room and got a bowl of water. Thalia and Nico saw me and followed me as I ran back into Percy's room. He was still gasping for air so I tipped the water over his head. I waited desperately as nothing seemed to happen and after what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually probably a minute or so, Percy's breathing steadied and his heartbeat slowed down to normal. I noticed that Percy had passed out and was perfectly dry, as a son of Poseidon he only gets wet if he wants to but his blankets were another story. They were soaked through from the water I tipped on Percy. I sighed pulled the blankets off and Percy immediately started shivering and his arms became covered with goose bumps.

I turned around, picking up the blankets. I saw Nico and Thalia standing in the door way speechless, wide- eyed and mouths hanging agape, but the thing I noticed the most was the worry etched on their faces. "How could his condition deteriorate so much in less than 24 hours" Thalia mumbled. I looked at her and could see she was scared; Scared for Percy. I looked at Nico and his face mirrored Thalia's, Percy was like an older brother to him and I know it was hurting him almost as much as it was hurting me to see him like this.

"I'd better go get some dry blankets" I said and walked past them. I put them in the dryer then when to the airing cupboard to get some dry blankets. I walked to Percy's room and saw that Nico and Thalia had entered and were standing at his bedside staring worriedly at Percy's shivering form. I entered and went over to Percy I placed the blankets on him and tucked them around him. I felt relieved slightly when he stopped shivering. I placed my hand on his forehead and it felt even hotter than before. I turned around and said quietly so as not to disturb Percy "Hey Nico can you pass me the thermometer that's on the desk?" Nico nodded and passed the thermometer to me and I quickly put it in Percy's mouth. I sighed doing this was starting to become too regular for my liking and I'm never going to be able to concentrate at school tomorrow when I get back. When it beeped I removed the thermometer from his mouth to study it and I gasped and dropped it on the floor "Holy Zeus" I swore.

"Annabeth language and don't use my Fathers name in that context." Thalia scolded me but I was just staring at Percy horrified not listening. How the Hades could his fever have spiked so high. I heard Nico pick up the thermometer and he too gasped, "What's the mat…" Thalia started then stopped and looked at the number on the thermometer. "Oh my gods. This is not good. This is really not good" Thalia repeated. Why you ask. Well you see Percy's fever had spiked to 40.5 (104.9) degrees. From what I'd learnt from the Apollo kids at camp if he was in hospital he would probably be put in intensive care by now until his fever dropped. I didn't understand I thought his fever was going down. Thalia was right this wasn't good, this really wasn't good.

**Apollo's POV**

I was sitting in my palace, listening to my ipod which plays whatever music I want, when Artemis came and teleported into my room. "Hey little sis, what brings you here?" I asked her and she frowned.

"Apollo I am actually the older twin how many times do we have to argue this". I shrugged the she continued "Father requests your presence in the thrown room immediately." I sighed I wondered what was wrong. Maybe he realised it was me and Hermes who redecorated his bedroom pink. Or that I paid someone to drive my sun chariot last week because I was drunk. And before you ask it, yes gods can get drunk. Exhibit a, Dionysus. I was so wrong.

I entered the thrown room and held up my hands in surrender "Father before you say anything it was all Hermes fault" I said earning some strange, confused looks. "Actually forget I said that, so why did you call me." I looked around and saw only my father, Hera, Poseidon, Athena and myself in the room. My father and Hera looked scared, Poseidon looked worried and Athena, big surprise, looked as though she was calculating a plan. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

My father sighed "Krios has made his first move" I as about to interrupt when he raised a hand to stop me then continued. "We fear that he has either cursed or poisoned young Perseus" I stood there my mouth hanging open. I was shocked besides my own children Percy was my favourite demigod.

"What do you want me to do, if he's been poisoned or cursed by another immortal I am pretty much powerless against it"

"We know but you can still try, or examine him at the very least" I sighed then nodded, I guess this was my job at the end of the day.

"Whoa wait a second what about the ancient laws that state we aren't allowed to help" Everyone looked at me in shock I could be smart when I wanted. But it also meant that if Percy was poisoned by another immortal I'm pretty much useless.

There was silence then Athena spoke "Well the titans have broke them themselves by poisoning Percy without being directly provoked. This means that we can intervene slightly like you finding out what they used to poison him."

"I guess so but I'd need to give him a full examination first before I come to any conclusions, and monitor him over a short period of time to see how fast his condition is deteriorating" I stated and the other gods in the room nodded.

"Okay so Poseidon go and convince Sally to letting you take Percy here" Zeus said. Poseidon nodded and teleported away to collect Percy. I made my way to the infirmary on Olympus to prepare for Percy's arrival then sat and listened to my ipod while I waited.

After an hour of waiting, Poseidon teleported into the infirmary, with Percy leaning heavily on him for support. The poor kid could barely stand and looked so frail, no wonder Poseidon's out of his mind with worry. I rushed forwards and helped Percy onto the nearest bed and asked Poseidon to leave. He seemed reluctant to go but didn't refuse. Thus begins the examination. I checked his temperature, which was really high, the humidity inside his mouth, asked him when his symptoms began and what they were.

None of this reassured me and decided to give him some nectar and ambrosia. He was fine for a few moments then turned a funny shade of green. I barely had time to grab a bucket and place it under his face before Percy violently threw up. He couldn't even keep nectar and ambrosia down, not a good sign. Once he finished throwing up Percy aliped into a coughing fit and struggled to breathe. I grabbed an oxygen mask then placed on his face to help him breathe.

His face relaxed which I took as a good sign. I ran some more tests and saw that he was dehydrated, probably to the fact he is sweating and not able to drink enough to keep up with it. All these factors pointed to one poison alone and I just prayed for myself to be wrong. I grabbed a needle and pressed it in to Percy's skin. If the Achilles Curse is still there I'm wrong, if it isn't I'm right.

I put pressure on the needle and it penetrated his skin. The curse was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why None of this reassured me and decided to give him some nectar and ambrosia. He was fine for a few moments then turned a funny shade of green. I barely had time to grab a bucket and place it under his face before Percy violently threw up. He couldn't even keep nectar and ambrosia down, not a good sign. Once he finished throwing up Percy aliped into a coughing fit and struggled to breathe. I grabbed an oxygen mask then placed on his face to help him breathe._

_His face relaxed which I took as a good sign. I ran some more tests and saw that he was dehydrated, probably to the fact he is sweating and not able to drink enough to keep up with it. All these factors pointed to one poison alone and I just prayed for myself to be wrong. I grabbed a needle and pressed it in to Percy's skin. If the Achilles Curse is still there I'm wrong, if it isn't I'm right._

_I put pressure on the needle and it penetrated his skin. The curse was gone._

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

As I returned to consciousness my head still felt all fuzzy but not as bad as earlier. I heard a regular rhythmical beeping sound and a faint dripping sound. I felt a pricking sensation on my left wrist and something was putting pressure on one of my fingers. I felt something annoying on my face, like a tube running under my nose and behind my ears. I couldn't open my eyes to see what it was, but it was incredibly irritating so I lifted my hand to pull it off, happy that my body was obeying me. A hand grabbed mine and stopped me then a familiar voice said "Hey no Percy you need to keep that on whether you like it or not." I frowned I most certainly didn't like it. I tried again to open my heavy eyes and not surprisingly everything was blurry, I blinked a few times and thankfully my vision cleared. I looked over to see where the voice came from and saw none other than the sun god himself.

"Apollo" I croaked, instantly regretting it. My voice was hoarse and throat was dry and nasty. Apollo seemed to notice my discomfort and gave me a glass of water. I smiled my thanks then slowly gulped then it down enjoying the cooling soothness of the water. I looked around and took in my surroundings and remembered that I was on Olympus. The bed I was in had plain white sheets and several blankets were tucked in around me. I was propped up on about 5 pillows and, like beds in hospitals; it had rails along one side. Only this was nothing like those uncomfortable hospital beds it was the most comfy bed I'd ever been on. On my left wrist was an IV set up, which confused me greatly; I had the Achilles curse right. On my middle finger one of those monitor things was clipped on and connected to a machine on my right.

Apollo had been studying me as I looked around the room. "So Percy how do you feel" he asked me.

"Actually I feel better thanks." I said and I wasn't lying. Although I had that annoying thing on my face, a drip on my arm (which thoroughly confused me) and was connected to a machine I felt a lot better then I had earlier. I no longer felt like I was at deaths doorstep, more like his garden gate. Still not one hundred per cent but loads better then I was.

Apollo flashed me one of his 'I'm amazing' smiles then said "That's great I'll go get uncle P he said he wanted to talk to you when you woke up." I nodded curious as to why my father had been so insistent about bringing me to Olympus. I relaxed back into the pillows going over the memory as Apollo wandered out the room.

Flashback time

_I was in my room, Thalia and Nico had gone back to wherever they were staying so it was just me and Annabeth. She was wiping the sweat off my brow with a damp cloth. I felt like death and my head had this weird buzzing feeling. I was shivering despite my elevated temperature and sweating like mad. Annabeth was making me drink lots of water to stop me from getting dehydrated. I knew she was worried about me, I mean with every hour that went by I got worse and worse._

_Annabeth laid down next to me and cuddled up to me. This oddly enough was actually good for me as it helped to keep my body temperature stable. We stayed like in a comfortable silence with Annabeth wiping my hair off my sweaty forehead. Annabeth sat up and looked as though she was about to say some thing. When we heard the front door open then slam shut. Then the shouting begun. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM SALLY" my father shouted. Now why was he there?_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR MY OWN SON THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU. WHERE WERE YOU THE FIRST THIRTEEN YEARS OF HIS LIFE AND NOW YOU SUDDENLY HAVE AN INTEREST IN HIS WELL BEING" my mother shouted and I winced for two reasons. One what she said and two this shouting really wasn't helping my pounding headache._

"_YOU KNOW WHY I COULDN'T BE HERE BUT I ALWAYS AND I REAPEAT ALWAYS LOOKED OUT FOR HIM. YOU'RE JUST BEING SELFISH SALLY HAVE YOU SEEN HOW SICK HE IS? I ONLY WANT TO TAKE HIM THERE TO BE EXAMINED TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM" my father shouted back. Gods I can't believe my parents are arguing over my welfare. I only wish they'd tone it down a bit because now my head feels like it's going to split open. I moaned involuntarily and Annabeth noticed my discomfort. She sighed and got up and went to the door._

"_I'll be back in a minute" she whispered to me and then left the room leaving the door half open. I heard Annabeth say "I don't mean any disrespect but will the two of you tone it down a bit because you two shouting at each other is just making Percy's headache ten times worse." My parents shut up after that. I have the best girlfriend ever. I heard muffled footsteps on the carpet and then Annabeth re-entered my room followed by my parents. I smiled my thanks to Annabeth as it hurt to talk. "It was no problem Seaweed Brain" she said and wiped my hair of my sticky forehead. She then grabbed a cloth and wiped the new sheen of perspiration off my face._

_My mother came over and said "I'm so sorry honey I didn't realise you were awake" _

"_It's….o….kay" I managed to croak and this made her worry more._

_Annabeth decided it was probably best to change the subject and turned to my father. "So Lord Poseidon what did you mean about Percy being examined?" I was curious about that to._

"_Well when I got back to Olympus I mentioned about how sick Percy was," he stopped shooting me a worried glance before continuing "so Athena suggested having Apollo check him over to find out what's wrong with him because demigod's naturally have some immunity to disease so it's rare for one to get so sick. Zeus thought it was a good idea and Apollo agreed to it as well" I was shocked, it wasn't exactly a secret that Athena and Zeus hated my guts. Annabeth looked just as shocked as me._

"_Sally Percy should go" Annabeth said recovering from her shock "if Zeus has said he wants Percy examined by Apollo then he has to go. Also Percy isn't going to get better until we know what is wrong with him." My mother sighed in defeat._

I was shook out of my thoughts when my father entered the room. I looked at him and smiled he made his way over to me but something wasn't right. I mean he looked normal and pleased to see me awake but distracted. "So son how are you feeling" my father asked me.

"Still not that good but better than before." I told him and slumped back futher into the pillows. Gods I was tired and I had only been awake for a few minutes.

My father noticed this and worry flickered across his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" I reassured my father and to emphasise this I yawned.

"That's understandable the medicine you're on will make you very drowsy" Apollo said walking in and checking my stats. He then picked up a chart at that was sitting on the table and started writing some notes down. My father watched him anxiously and I could tell he was worried. Apollo noticed this too and gave my dad an update on my condition "Geez Uncle P relax Percy's doing a lot better. His fevers dropped considerably, his blood pressure and heart beat are normal. But like I just said the medicine he's on will make him tired so it's only natural he's been a bit out of it"

"What do you mean a bit out of it, how long have I been asleep?" Now I normally sleep in anyway but I was gob smacked when I was told how long I'd been out of it.

"Well it's Thursday evening so you've been asleep for a little over two days" my father told me worry clearly etched in his voice. Two days I thought, oh my gods I know I usually sleep a while but this was just ridiculous. I didn't realise I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice my dad talking to me. "Oh sorry I was just lost in my thoughts" I apologised then smiled sheepishly. My dad just stared at me worried and with a slightly sad expression.

"Are you sure you're alright Percy" my father asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I snapped, and to prove my point I broke down into a fit of coughs. My father gently rubbed my back. Ok now I felt ten times worse. My father handed me a tall glass of what looked like iced apple juice; Nectar. Normally it would heal anything but the thought of it just made me want to puke. None the less I still drank half the glass then handed it back to my dad. I didn't feel any different at first, odd because it normally works immediately. Then suddenly I felt a stabbing sensation in my stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth and Apollo handed me a bowl before I puked over my blankets. When I finished throwing up Apollo went and washed the bowl out while I sagged back into my pillows. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered. My father and Apollo shared a glance at each other before turning to me.

"You see Percy we figured out that you've been poisoned" my father started.

"By another immortal, which means I can't heal you. Bad mojo" Apollo added.

"I don…." I started but was cut off.

"Percy the poison used is very potent and unless given the antidote then you'll be dead in two weeks

"Well just give me the antidote then" I said like a whiny little brat, but hey could you blame me.

Apollo gave me a sympathetic smile. "That's just it Percy. There isn't a known antidote" As those words seeped into me I felt my breathing quicken and I started to hyperventilate. I heard my father shout at Apollo to do something and then I slipped into the welcoming darkness.


End file.
